


Delicate

by deathtouchwlw (deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Awkward Sexual Situations, Begging, Body Worship, Dom Pharah, Dom/sub, F/F, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Past Abuse (mild), Insecurity, Kissing, Love at First Sight, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rimming, Subspace, sub mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouchwlw
Summary: Femfeb 2019 | FanficAnon asked: Could you do some Pharmercy for femfeb? Maybe with Pharah rimming Mercy?





	Delicate

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

Angela didn’t like to consider herself delicate by any stretch of the word. She was tough when she needed to be and could hold her own among her colleagues at Overwatch. She was fearless in battle, she remained calm and collected in the face of an emergency, and she had the strong stomach necessary for a medic on the front lines.  
  
It was just that, well, she kind of _was_ delicate. She couldn’t handle a lot of the impact play that most subs seemed to revel in. She didn’t like being handled roughly. She didn’t want to be choked or have her hair pulled or anything like that. The idea of a crop, paddle, or flogger leaving marks on her skin made her physically recoil.  
  
She had tried some of those things, of course. When she was young and lonely and wanted something more for herself than just her career. She had tried a few Doms on for size. She had been willing to explore things like spanking, it just hadn’t exactly gone well.  
  
She still had unfortunate memories of safe-wording, fast. The sickly-sweet voice of her ex telling her she could handle more. The poorly masked disappointment when she refused to be hit again. She hated that feeling more than anything, the feeling of being a _bad sub_.  
  
She wasn’t a bad sub, she just hadn’t found the right Dom for her, yet. Some days it was hard for her to believe that there was a right Dom for her. There had to be, right? Someone, somewhere, who would be happy with her the way she was. When she was feeling her most sad and lonely, she sometimes doubted it… but she always tried to remain hopeful.  
  
In an effort to lift her spirits, or at least distract herself from her lonely thoughts, she let Jesse McCree take her out drinking from time to time. She didn’t pal around with Blackwatch, much. They had their own medic, an insufferable Dom who looked at Angela like she was prey. When they were both free, she and Jesse liked to spend time with one another, though. They were two of few subs at Overwatch, so they had to stick together.  
  
It was there at the bar that she met Fareeha. One minute she was sipping her mixed drink, nodding attentively as Jesse complained about how Commander Reyes was somehow both a massive jerk with a dumb, smug face and the hottest Dom he’d ever seen who Jesse wanted desperately to fuck. The next minute she was being introduced to ‘Fareeha’, who had come over to apparently give Jesse the hard time.  
  
“Hey, Ange, this here’s Fareeha Amari,” Jesse said, extracting himself from the headlock she’d playfully put him into instead of saying 'hello’.  
  
Angela had been vaguely aware of Fareeha’s existence. She’d heard Ana mention her daughter, and how proud she was of her. She knew Jesse and Ana’s daughter were friends, and that they went out drinking together quite often. Their paths had never actually crossed, though. Not until now.  
  
“Hello.” Angela smiled demurely and stuck out her hand to shake. "I’m Angela.“  
  
She took in Fareeha’s appearance, noting her eyes lined in heavy black, a tattoo on her face, and thick defined muscles underneath her warm brown skin. Angela knew that she was a Dom straight away, could feel it radiating off her in waves. She got the usual butterflies that came with wanting to impress a Dom, to catch their attention, to be good for them.  
  
She didn’t think that Fareeha would actually be her type, though. Most Doms weren’t. Most Doms wanted a sub they could have some rough fun with, or that they could lay over their lap to spank, or at the very least mark up with a few bruises. Surely someone as big and tough as Fareeha seemed to be would want it hard and rough…  
  
Except she took Angela’s hand so gently, kissed her knuckles so sweetly, and smiled at her with all this warmth. Angela didn’t know what to do with herself. She was instantly enamored. She had never fallen for someone quite so fast before.  
  
"Nice to meet you,” Fareeha told her.  
  
Jesse didn’t have a chance in the world at getting their attention after that. He wisely made himself busy by flirting with someone else a few seats down. Fareeha asked Angela if she could buy her a drink, and Angela tried not to blush or read too much into it. They talked about how they both knew Jesse, and Overwatch, and their respective careers.  
  
They talked about how they were both single, and for some reason Fareeha seemed stunned.  
  
“Really? A sub a sweet as you? I’m surprised another Dom hasn’t collared you yet.”  
  
Angela smiled in a self-conscious sort of way and looked down at her drink. "I’m still trying to find the right Dom for me,” She said, trying to sound more confident that this would happen than she felt.  
  
Fareeha moved closer, putting herself even more in Angela’s space. "I bet I could be the Dom for you, if you’d let me.”  
  
Angela lasted approximately six more seconds under Fareeha’s lusty gaze.  
  
They left the bar in a hasty rush, barely remembering to say good night to Jesse on their way out. They started kissing in the taxi back to Fareeha’s apartment. Their hands were all over each other, grabbing, stroking, touching, desperate to be close.  
  
They stumbled through the lobby, drunk on excitement. They kissed even more in the elevator, this time with Fareeha’s arms wrapped around Angela’s waist, holding her, making her feel safe. They made it to Fareeha’s apartment with their clothes on, a true feat considering how badly they both wanted each other.  
  
Angela didn’t get a grand tour or anything, but she did get swept off her feet. Literally. As soon as they were inside with the door shut and locked, Fareeha scooped her up and carried her into the bedroom. There was something so undeniably hot about it, her strength and power made Angela’s stomach flutter.  
  
As soon as she was set down on the mattress, Angela started tugging her shirt off over her head. Standing at the foot of the bed, Fareeha did the same. She wasn’t wearing a bra underneath. There were more tattoos on her skin, on her ribs and over the curve of her shoulder. Angela had never seen a hotter Dom in her entire life.  
  
She wanted so badly, more than anything in the world, just to be the kind of sub this woman would want. It thrilled her to think of Fareeha’s warm praise. She yearned for it, craved it, knew she would do just about anything to get it.  
  
“You can hit me, if you want,” Angela offered. She got this terrible twist of anxious fear in her guts after she said it. It was the complete opposite of the fluttering she had been feeling just a few moments ago.  
  
Fareeha paused as she was climbing on to the bed, likely to crawl all over Angela and cover her in kisses. “…What?”  
  
Angela bit her lip, trying not to worry about the tone in Fareeha’s voice. “Spank me, I mean. Or… pull my hair. Choke me.” She meant for it to come out sounding sexy. _Yes, master, please hurt me_. The way every sub sounds in porn; desperate for it. Except she sounded scared even to herself and she knew it wasn’t hot at all.  
  
Fareeha kneeled up on the mattress, sitting back on her heels. “Do you want me to do that?” She asked, perplexed.  
  
Swallowing audibly, Angela tried to force herself to nod. “If you want to, you can.”  
  
“Hey, hold on. I asked you a question.” There was hardly any force in her words, more concern than anger, but the serious way in which she spoke got Angela’s heart beating faster. It was kind of hot in its own right. In any other context she would have melted before the dominance Fareeha was displaying. “Do you want me to do those things to you?”  
  
Angela hesitated, fully aware of how things would immediately end here and now if she said no. She’d have to awkwardly leave, get a cab back to her place. She’d spend the night going over everything she’d done wrong, feeling lonely and sorry for herself.  
  
Then again, this would all be ruined anyway if she ended up in pain she couldn’t handle. The last thing she wanted was a new memory of having to safe-word out sex. She didn’t want to know what Fareeha’s disappointed voice sounded like. She wouldn’t be able to deal with hearing it in her head over and over again whenever she thought of this night.  
  
She had to be honest.  
  
“…No,” Angela admitted.  
  
“Good,” Fareeha surged forward to kiss her. “I don’t want to do any of that either.”  
  
Angela blinked in confused surprise. “You don’t?”  
  
“I definitely don’t.”  
  
Fareeha kissed the corner of her mouth, her cheek, her temple. It felt good. All the excitement and want from earlier came rushing back. It replaced the fear that had begun to seep in, threatening to ruin things. Angela felt suddenly very hopeful, and very turned on.  
  
“What do you want to do to me?” She asked.  
  
“Kiss you,” Fareeha said, like she wasn’t already planting soft, tender kisses almost anywhere her lips could find. “Kiss every inch of you. Maybe lick you too. See if my tongue makes you squirm. Find out how many times I can make you come with just my mouth.”  
  
Angela gasped softly, overcome by the idea. It was so simple and yet it felt exhilarating in ways she couldn’t describe. She couldn’t think of anything she wanted more. She reached out for Fareeha, grabbed hold of her waist and pulling her close.  
  
“Please,” She breathed. “Please, I want that too.”  
  
“Fuck.” Fareeha dove in to kiss her mouth again and again. “You sound so hot when you beg.”  
  
Begging was definitely something she could do. Pain might be off limits, but Angela was well and truly at home when it came to supplication. She liked being on her knees, she liked saying please, she liked being the good sub who earned nice things by being submissive and sweet. It was ingrained in her, in every part of her.  
  
True to her word, Fareeha did kiss her. Damn near every inch of her. All her curves and edges. Each freckle and birthmark. Each soft and sensitive part of her. Fareeha’s lips made a path from one end of Angela’s body and back again.  
  
She used her tongue, too, just like she said she would. She licked and sucked at Angela’s pink nipples. She licked at the pale flesh of her inner thighs. She licked between Angela’s legs where she was most sensitive of all.  
  
It had been a long time since anyone had touched her there, much less used their tongue. Angela came almost immediately. To be very fair she had been aching for it since they started making out in the taxi. All these teasing kisses and sensual licks had just got her even more worked up.  
  
An orgasm burst through her as soon as Fareeha’s warm, wet song slid over her clit. It was cliché, but it really was like seeing fireworks. A sudden pop of bright, white hot pleasure that coursed through her entire body. She arched, went stiff, and a moan got caught in her throat.  
  
Fareeha seemed fully aware of what had happened, and she kept at it with her mouth until Angela’s shaking and trembling had subsided. When she pulled back, she licked her lips and smiled.  
  
“That do it for you, baby?”  
  
 _Baby_. A pet name already. Delighted, Angela’s stomach fluttered again. Or maybe that wasn’t butterflies, but a twist of embarrassment because she had come so soon. She hadn’t even lasted more than a few seconds against the sensation of Fareeha’s tongue.  
  
Glancing away, trying to hide the blush that had spread across her face, Angela nodded. “I-“ she tried to think of an excuse but couldn’t come up with any good ones. “Yes.”  
  
“Hey.” Fareeha slipped a warm palm up Angela’s leg. “Look at me.”  
  
Angela didn’t hesitate. Embarrassed as she was, she knew to do as she was told. She brought her attention back to Fareeha who was still relaxing comfortably between Angela’s spread legs, as if she was at home there.  
  
“I don’t care how quick you came. I wanted you to, and I’m glad it happened, because now I get to make you come again, and again, and again.”  
  
Her words thrilled Angela to the core, made her fight back a shy smile. The sense of security she felt with Fareeha was only growing. It was like she couldn’t do any wrong. All her awkward slip ups were easily accepted. All her insecure uncertainties were quickly and readily assuaged.  
  
“No more worrying. Understand?” Fareeha asked.  
  
“Yea,” Angela nodded.  
  
“Yes, master,” Fareeha corrected her.  
  
Angela’s heart skipped a beat. Oh. Were they that serious already? It wasn’t a collar or anything but calling a Dom her master was kind of a big deal. Were they getting too caught up in the heat of the moment? Angela didn’t know, but more importantly she didn’t care. She wanted to say it. She wanted to give herself to Fareeha completely.  
  
“Yes, master,” She repeated.  
  
“Good girl.”  
  
Fareeha dove back between her legs and began eating her out once more.  
  
She had promised to make Angela come again and again, and by God she did it. She used her tongue, of course, but she also got her fingers involved. She thrust two of them deep inside of Angela and made her twist and squirm.  
  
The next two orgasms didn’t come as quickly or as easily as the first, but they were just as explosive. White hot, sudden, bursting through Angela like Roman candles on the Fourth of July. It felt so much better than any other sex she had ever had.  
  
Between orgasms Fareeha would lavish the rest of Angela’s body with attention. Soft kisses mostly, but the occasional gentle nip with her teeth. It was like she knew just how hard to bite so that it wouldn’t hurt. Angela adored every moment of Fareeha’s mouth on her.  
  
It had been so long since she’d been with someone who could take her into subspace, that she didn’t even realize it was happening. Everything just felt so good, so right. She felt so happy, so safe. It washed over her, blanketed her, warmed her from the inside out.  
  
“Still with me, baby?” Fareeha asked, sometime after she had managed to make Angela come for a third time.  
  
Angela moaned in reply. “Yes, master.” She loved those words. She loved saying them. She loved the way they felt in her mouth. She loved the sound of them.  
  
“You can let go,” Fareeha whispered to her. “I’ve got you.”  
  
Angela was already letting go. She knew Fareeha would take care of her. She closed her eyes, let herself drift off, let the soft subtle bliss of subspace take hold.  
  
She was aware of everything happening to her, of course. She still felt the lips that were pressed to her skin as Fareeha continued kissing her. She felt it as she was gently urged onto her side, and then her stomach. She must have been complying, moving of her own accord, but she wasn’t even thinking about it.    
  
She felt Fareeha’s warm, knowing hands massage her shoulders and down her back. She felt kisses on her spine, and her shoulder blades, and the backs of her ribs. She felt those knowing hands sliding lower, spreading her cheeks.  
  
Fareeha licked shamelessly as her hole, gliding her tongue over it. No one had ever touched her there before, much less licked. Angela should have been worried. This was something new, something different, something she hadn’t tried.  
  
Except she was so far gone that it didn’t matter. She trusted Fareeha. _I’ve got you_ , those were the exact words she said. Angela knew that Fareeha would take care of her, please her, make her feel good. She wasn’t capable of worrying. Not here, not now. Not when that tongue felt deliciously good.Fareeha made her come one more time, a fourth and final orgasm. She lapped at Angela’s tight pink hole, teased it with her tongue, made her shift and sigh with pleasure. She reached with her fingers to touch Angela’s wet pussy as her mouth worked.  
  
The dual sensations overcame her, overtook her, and that firework spark was shooting off again. It was muted, somehow. Far away. Angela knew she was moaning, thought maybe she was saying words. _Yes, master_ and _please, master_ but at the same time it was like someone else saying those things, someone else feeling this orgasm tear through them.  
  
It took her awhile to come back, to touch base with reality again, for the overpowering bliss to fade to something soft and manageable. She was still on her stomach in bed, head resting among the pillows. Fareeha was sitting beside her, one hand gently resting on Angela’s hip.  
  
“Hey.” Fareeha smiled softly. Even though she had spent the entire night making Angela come, she had that just-fucked look about her like she’d been the one sent through the ringer. “You with me?”  
  
Angela swallowed. “Yeah.”  
  
That was, hands down, the most amazing sex she had ever had in her entire life. She had never experienced anything that intense before. Not ever. She was overcome by the experience, awestruck, not sure what to do with herself but lay there…  
  
“It’s okay, just rest. I’ve still got you.” Fareeha promised. “You look so beautiful right now. So…” she hesitated, trying to find the right word. “So delicate.”  
  
It didn’t sound like anything to be ashamed of. It wasn’t the insult it had been before. Angela had never considered herself delicate, had never wanted to, but that was only because she had been looking at it the wrong way all this time.  
  
Angela smiled and let her eyelids fall closed. _Delicate_. No, it wasn’t an insult at all. It was a compliment, and she was so wholly grateful to Fareeha for helping her to feel this way.   
  
“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking femslash february suggestions year round  
> send requests or prompts ➝ [here](https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch)  
> femfeb '19 masterpost ➝ [here](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/post/182484342728)  
> follow me on twitter ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)  
> thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆


End file.
